starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Telos IV
|sistema = Sistema Telos |sois = |posição = |luas = 0 |coord = Q-4''The Essential Atlas'' |xyz = |rotas = |distância = |duraçãodia = 24 horas padrões |duraçãoano = 422 dias locais |hidef = |classe = |diâmetro = |atmosfera = |clima = Temperado |gravidade = Padrão |terreno = *Praias''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *Cânions *Paisagens urbanas''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *Florestas *Desfiladeiros *Campos *Colinas *Montanhas *Região polar |água = |interesse = *Estação AnglebayStar Wars 16: The Hunter *Estação CidadelaStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Cavernas de Espelho *Parque dos Poços Sagrados *RZ-0031 *Academia Jedi Telosiana *Alameda Chodo HabatStar Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 2 |flora = |fauna = |hides = |especie = |outrasespecies = *Aqualish *Duros *Gamorreanos *Humanos *Ithorianos *Rodianos *Sullustanos *Twi'leks *Quarrens *Zeltrons |lingua = |governo = República |alianças = |população = 500 milhões a 1 bilhão, c.25 DBY |gentílico = |cidades = *Thani (capital) *Estação Cidadela |importações = Pré-Guerra Civil Jedi: *Itens de luxo |exportações = Pré-Guerra Civil Jedi: *Gêneros alimentícios Pós-Restauração: *Tecnologia''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *Turismo |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Força de Segurança de Telos *Império Sith de Revan *Conselho Telosiano *Manada Ithoriana de Chodo Habat *Intercâmbio *Corporação Czerka *Ordem Jedi *Governante de Telos *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Império Galáctico *Aliança para Restauração da República }} Telos IV, muitas vezes chamado simplesmente de Telos, era o quarto mundo do sistema Telos, localizado no setor Kwymar da Orla Exterior. Situado na estrategicamente importante hiper-rota Via Hydiana, na borda do espaço controlado pela República Galáctica, as bases de poder militar e econômico Telosianas eram consideradas vitais para a sobrevivência da República. Além disso, o planeta foi palco para o Corpo Agrícola, onde Jedi que haviam falhado em seu treinamento eram enviados para trabalhar como fazendeiros e operários. Durante uma das primeiras batalhas da Guerra Civil Jedi, Telos foi devastado pelas forças do Império Sith. Sob ordens de Darth Malak, o ex almirante da República Saul Karath exigiu a rendição do planeta; ao ser rejeitado, ele seguiu suas ordens de bombardear a superfície. Logo depois, a Ordem Jedi, com medo de um ataque ao Enclave Jedi em Dantooine e a possível perda de muitas relíquias valiosas, escolheu Telos como o local para uma Academia Jedi e repositório secretos. Esta academia acabou por ser tomada pelas Donzelas Echani e a Mestra Jedi Atris, de onde ela esperava reconstruir a Ordem destruída. No ano 3.955 ABY, a mando do Supremo Chanceler da República, Tol Cressa, Telos foi escolhido como o primeiro planeta a passar por uma esforço de restauração patrocinado pela República. Esta iniciativa, se bem sucedida, abriria caminho para a restauração de outros planetas que tinham sido devastadas durante as recentes Guerras Mandalorianas e o conflito forjado pelos Darths Revan e Malak. O Projeto de Restauração Telosiano propôs a construção da Estação Cidadela, uma imensa estação espacial que orbitava o planeta, para implementar o processo de restauração. Supervisionado pelo Conselho Telosiano, o rebanho Ithoriano de Chodo Habat foi escolhido para gerenciar o projeto. Telos e a Estação Cidadela desempenharam um papel crucial na missão de Meetra Surik de terminar com o Primeiro Purgo Jedi, quando a estação foi atacada pelas forças Sith de Darth Nihilus. No seguimento da batalha, o Triunvirato Sith foi derrotado; isto resultou na eventual estabilização da República. Devido em parte aos esforços de Surik, o Projeto de Restauração acabou por ser bem sucedido, e Telos uma vez mais tornou-se um planeta exuberante, com muitas Lugares Sagrados e parques nacionais que atraíam turistas de toda a galáxia. Nó século final da República, Telos Era um mundo politicamente significativo, conhecido por sua beleza natural e comércio turístico próspero, além dos inúmeros interesses empresariais que ávidamente estabeleciam contratos e acordos com o governo Telosiano. Em 53 ABY, o Governante de Telos, um rico cidadão de nome Crion, secretamente tentou anexar um planeta vizinho por seus valiosos minerais e fábricas. Recrutando seu filho, o ex-Jedi Xanatos, como um co-conspirador, uma grave guerra civil foi iniciada pela dupla após a população Telosiana ser alertado do esquema e, como resultado, Crion foi morto. Nove anos depois, Xanatos—tendo convencido os Telosianos da inocência sua e de seu pai—visava industrializar os recursos naturais da Telos na procura de poder pessoal. Seu plano foi frustrado e ao invés de enfrentar julgamento por seus crimes, Xanatos tirou a própria vida. Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Telos, junto a outros planetas do setor Kwymar, se rebelaram contra o Império Galáctico. Durante as Supressões Kwymar que se seguiram, Telos foi novamente atacado, terminando com uma vitória Imperial. Nos bastidores Nomeação e desenvolvimento O planeta Telos IV apareceu primeiro em 1978 no livro em quadrinhos Marvel Star Wars, Star Wars 16: The Hunter, sob o nome Telos-4. Aparições subsequentes nas romances Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival, The Captive Temple, The Day of Reckoning, Deceptions; Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap; Legacy of the Jedi; e The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi todos se referem ao planeta como simplesmente Telos, como faz a mídia envolvendo a série Knights of the Old Republic: video games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords; e arco de estória de livros em quadrinhos Dias de Medo, parte 1 e parte 2. Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force, escrito como um relato histórico dentro de universo, também se referem ao planeta por "Telos". O lançamento do cenário de miniaturas de Star Wars roleplaying The Hunt Within na Wizards of the Coast website, apresentando o personagem Beilert Valance dos quadrinhos Marvel Star Wars, retconaram os nomes "Telos-4" e "Telos" como sendo um e o mesmo. As publicações posteriores, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook e Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, incluíram uma breve biografia de Carth Onasi em que ambos listaram seu planeta natal como "Telos IV", retconando assim todos os três nomes como pertencendo ao mesmo planeta. A entrada de Xanatos em Jedi Academy Training Manual erradamente se refere ao planeta como "Talos IV". Opções do lado sombrio No video game KotOR II, se o personagem do jogador opta por jogar com a opção lado sombrio em relação às linhas de enredo na Estação Cidadela, eles se juntam à Corporação Czerka invés da manada Ithoriana de Habat. Se isto acontece, o destino de Telos é bastante diferente. Durante o fim do jogo, Darth Traya dá uma previsão descrevendo uma Telos reconstruída como um mundo vigilante que "funciona suave e frio como uma máquina". Conteúdo cortado Durante os lançamentos de demonstração iniciais de KotOR II, Telos foi o nome do planeta que apresentava túneis de mineração. O jogador estava preso em uma série de túneis de mineração sob a superfície do planeta e tinha sido contactado por um mineiro chamado Mira por ajuda. O jogador poderia então escolher ajudar ou matar este mineiro. Os desenvolvedores do jogo mais tarde decidiram não incluir este cenário na versão completa do jogo.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Dialog.tlk file StrRefs 50346-50348 and 76148-76150. KotOR II também corta uma cena cinematográfica entre Kreia e Atris em que as duas mulheres falam sobre a Academia Jedi Telosiana como o refúgio para Jedi se o Enclave em Dantooine caísse. Kreia explica que essa foi a razão para a escolha de Revan de destruir Telos no início da Guerra Civil Jedi; ele fez isso para mostrar aos Jedi que não haveria lugar para eles se esconderem. Kreia afirmou ainda que havia a possibilidade de Revan ter deixado outros "presentes" abaixo da superfície do planeta. É possível que esse conteúdo foi cortado devido a sua contradição com cânon previamente estabelecido.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Dialog.tlk file StrRefs 106957-106960. Conteúdo cortado adicional em KotOR II incluía a descoberta de HK-47 da localização da fábrica de droides que era responsável pela produção dos droides assassinos série HK-50 localizada sob a base militar Telosiana que Surik tinha visitado anteriormente.Team Gizka :: View topic - What was cut? *MAJOR SPOILAGE*, page 1 Além disso, linhas de diálogo encontradas no arquivo Dialog.tlk do jogo falavam de um antigo túmulo sendo descoberto durante o Projeto de Restauração Telosiano, indicando que os desenvolvedores do jogo, Obsidian Entertainment, tinham a intenção de incluir uma área adicional de jogabilidade em Telos.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Dialog.tlk file StrRefs 89593 and 89614-89615. Aparições *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 13: Dias de Medo, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 14: Dias de Medo, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Crucible'' Fontes * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas destruídos Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Sith Categoria:Lugares em Telos IV Categoria:Planetas terrestres